Una dulce obsesión
by Nico Light
Summary: Serena logra al fin encontrar a Ash, pero tendrá que pelear por su amor o por lo menos hacer a un lado cualquier cosa que le impida estar junto a el. Ash x Harem(?) (Atención: Este es un fanfic de Serena Yandere. No se toma enserio a si mismo. Contiene humor absurdo, morboso, vulgar, raro y retorcido)
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos gente. Les quiero compartir esta historia de Ash y Serena la cual está basada principalmente en una imagen que vi. Al principio este iba a ser un one-shot, pero al final me anime a escribir una historia mas elaborada. Este fic no pretende ofender a nadie, solo está hecho con fines de humor, espero que les guste =)**

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**-Primera impresión-**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana hermosa en la región de Kalos, nuestros héroes Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se preparaban para continuar su viaje hacia el siguiente gimnasio.<p>

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Clemont dirigió su pregunta hacia el azabache.

-Claro, hora de irnos- Dijo Ash decidido como siempre.

En ese preciso instante se percataron de algo.

-¿Y tu mochila?- Pregunto Bonnie volteando hacia los lados.

-Se me perdió- Respondió Ash sonriendo causando que los dos hermanos se cayeran.

-Ah…- Bonnie se limito a suspirar

-Tal vez la dejaste en el centro pokemon- Menciono Clemont logrando así llamar la atención del azabache -Si quieres Bonnie y yo vamos a buscarla mientras tú y pikachu siguen entrenando- Termino de hablar Clemont con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos, y discúlpenme por ser tan despistado- Menciono el azabache con algo de pena.

-Pika pika chu- Exclamo el pokemon con algo de vergüenza debido al comportamiento de su entrenador causando así la risa de los presentes.

-Regresamos en un rato- Dijo Clemont.

-Cuidense- Se despidió Ash -Bien, continuemos con el entrenamiento Pikachu- Dijo mirando al pokemon.

-¡Pika pi!- Exclamo el pokemon decidido.

Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a entrenar, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por alguien que lentamente se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Eh… disculpa…- Hablo la persona que observaba atentamente al azabache que debido a su voz delataba que era una chica.

La chica vestía una camiseta de hombreras de color negro, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una Poke Ball de color rojo, lleva consigo un bolso de color rosa oscuro y un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra, en el cual están apoyadas unas gafas de sol blancas.

-¿Eh?- La chica logro llamar la atención de Ash.

-Hola me llamo Serena y… creo que esto es tuyo- Dijo la chica entregándole una mochila al azabache con cierta timidez.

-¡Gracias la estaba buscando desde hace un buen rato!- Le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo que Serena se pusiera roja, por obvias razones el azabache no se dio cuenta -Mucho gusto Serena, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta- Menciono Ash con su tono de siempre.

-Lo sé, por eso es que estoy a…- Serena no termino de hablar debido a que se le había caído su sombrero y además dejo al descubierto lo que venía en el.

-Pika pika-

-Esos... se parecen a mis…- Dijo Ash boquiabierto, este rápidamente abrió su mochila para buscar algo, a continuación volteo -¡Esa es mi ropa interior!- Grito sorprendido el azabache.

Serena estaba extremadamente nerviosa, ya deben saber la razón, ella tenía la ropa interior de Ash y de hecho llevaba un calzoncillo de él en la cabeza.

-Sabes es…esto tiene una explicación- Decía Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Te importaría regresarme mi ropa?- Dijo Ash en estado de shock por lo ocurrido.

-¿Te gustaría… cambiar tus calzoncillos por mis bragas?- Dijo Serena quien tenia varios calzones en sus manos.

-¡No ofrezcas la ropa de los demás como si fuera un intercambio pokemon!- grito algo asustado el azabache.

Ash rápidamente tomo todas sus cosas (incluyendo sus calzoncillos) y se fue del lugar junto con pikachu dejando así sola a Serena, pero esta última no mostraba disgusto alguno, todo lo contrario, ella tenía una sonrisa algo exagerada.

-Au revoir Ash Ketchum- Se despidió en francés una sonriente Serena mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente dejando al descubierto que llevaba puestos los calzones de Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se tomen a mal la forma en la que mostré a Serena en este fic, la verdad es que me agrada como es realmente.<strong>

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Como podrán haber notado Serena tendrá la misma apariencia que en el juego además de ser un poco más grande que Ash. Agradezco los reviews ya que sus opiniones me dieron varias ideas, varios me preguntaron por la imagen que me dio la idea de hacer este fic y tal vez la ponga luego.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**-Fantasías e interrupciones-**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unas horas desde que ocurrió el pequeño incidente de los calzones de Ash. Serena había ido a ciudad Luminalia debido a que uno de sus amigos la había citado por algo importante, cabe destacar que ahora mismo estaba con la persona que la había citado.<p>

-Mmm… debe de pensar que estoy loca- Dijo Serena que ahora mismo estaba sentada en un de las diversas sillas de la ciudad tomándose una limonada.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero descuida lo que hiciste pasa muy seguido- Respondió alegremente la persona que acompañaba a la castaña clara.

-¿Lo dices enserio Shauna?- Pregunto emocionada Serena.

-¡No, por Arceus lo que hiciste no es normal Serena!- Respondió Shauna algo enojada.

Shauna era una amiga de la infancia de Serena. Físicamente es una chica bajita, delgada y de piel morena. Lleva un peinado con dos coletas de abundante pelo con algo de flequillo de color marrón bastante oscuro. Tiene los ojos verdes. Lleva una camiseta rosa con tres lazos negros y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha también negra. Lleva unos pantalones azules cortos con volantes en los extremos también negros y unos zapatos rosas. En cuanto a su personalidad ella es alguien alegre y risueña.

-Pero… estaban muy cálidos- Se defendió Serena mientras se ponía tan roja como un tomate.

Serena le había hablado de su reencuentro con Ash, para ser mas especifico la parte de los calzoncillos.

-Sé que no lo has visto en años, pero tienes que controlarte- Dijo una Shauna calmada.

-Creo que me precipite, solo estuve con el poco tiempo- Menciono Serena para luego suspirar -¿Cómo es que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida?- Se pregunto una Serena sonrojada mientras bebía de su limonada.

-Aww… eso que dijiste es muy dulce- Dijo Shauna mientras ponía sus manos en la cara y cerraba los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro causando que Serena la mirara con pena -Si actuaras de manera tierna con Ash y no como una yandere podrás tener una oportunidad, además tu me has dicho que el de pequeño era alguien muy glotón, así que la mejor manera de llegar a su corazón es llenarle el estomago- Menciono Shauna muy segura de lo que decía.

_Mientras tanto en la cochina mente de Serena_

-Espero que te guste Ash- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras le daba de comer en la boca.

-¡Esto esta delicioso Serena! ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- Pregunto un Ash feliz.

-¡Ash me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo!- Dijo sonriendo la chica yandere.

Se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre. Pasemos a lo que sucedió en la noche de bodas.

-Oh Ash… dile al Diglett que use embestida…-

_Regresando al mundo real_

-¡Serena!- Grito Shauna haciendo que su amiga regresara a la realidad.

-¿¡Que paso!?- Hablo Serena confundida.

-Pues que te pusiste a babear eso paso- Dijo Shauna poniendo una mueca de disgusto -Bueno como ya sabrás los chicos y nos están esperando en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore- Termino de hablar Shauna.

-Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo- Dijo Serena.

Las dos jovencitas se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio que estaba cerca de donde estaban. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, las chicas se dispusieron a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Shauna al entrar al laboratorio

-Gracias por avisarme no me había dado cuenta- Hablo sarcásticamente un chico de pelo rojizo.

-Tú siempre tan chistoso Trevor- Dijo Shauna entre dientes.

-Calma Shauna ya sabes cómo es cabeza de coco- Menciono un chico gordito de pelo negro.

Trevor se limito a ignorar el comentario de su amigo.

-Hola Tierno parece que bajaste de peso- Dijo Shauna contenta haciendo que el chico aumentara su ego.

-Bueno la verdad es que es un gusto verlos chicos ¿pero porque me llamaron?- Se animo a hablar Serena.

-Oh, hola Serena la verdad es que tampoco sabemos el porqué estamos aquí- Menciono Tierno con algo de pena.

-Lo único que sabemos es que alguien nos hablo desde el laboratorio citándonos a los cuatro- Hablo el cabeza de coco.

-Entonces no debió de haber sido el Profesor Sycamore, tal vez fue uno de sus asistentes- Dijo una Shauna pensativa.

-Oigan yo estaba ocupada, si no saben para que estamos aquí yo me…- Hablo Serena enojada pero no termino de hablar debido a que fue interrumpida.

-Lo lamento Serena, pero de verdad es importante- Hablo seriamente un joven que aparentaba la misma edad que ella.

Todo mundo volteo sorprendido al escuchar a ese joven.

-¿Calem?- Dijo una sorprendida Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este no ha sido mi mejor trabajo pero el próximo capítulo será más largo o eso creo.<strong>

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de un año decidí retomar la historia gracias cierto usuario, pero realmente agradezco a todos los que se han animado a leer mis fanfics que son producto de Giratina. Aclaro que varios personajes tendrán una personalidad un poco diferente, pero no haré tanto énfasis en ese aspecto ya que a medida que vaya avanzando la historia verán que el personaje no esta tan alejado del de su contraparte, ya sea anime, manga o videojuego. Sin más distracciones…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**-Interferencias por todos lados-**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Queeee?!- Gritaba un azabache a los cuatro vientos.<p>

-Lo siento, pero es así, tanto los gimnasios como la liga pokemon de Kalos estarán suspendidos por un mes.- Menciono la enfermera Joy.

-¡Pero eso es demasiado!- Se quejaba Ash quien quería llorar.

-¿Nos podría informar más acerca del caso?- Preguntaba Clemont.

-Lo lamento, pero desconozco los motivos, incluso el Alto Mando se muestra descontento con esta decisión- Dijo la enfermera Joy.

-Eso sí que es raro…- Mencionaba Clemont pensativo.

Se podía ver un aura depresiva en Ash.

* * *

><p>En ciudad Luminalia.<p>

-¿Me extrañaste?- Decía Calem con mucha lujuria.

_Algo extraño sucedía._

-Calem…- Serena rápidamente se le acerco y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Oh, tranquila Serena, hay mucha gente…- Decía el pelinegro, acariciándola.

-No me importa, te extrañe tanto- Dijo Serena quien empezaba a lamberle la cara.

_Volviendo a la realidad_.

-¡Ya llego el emo!- Gritaba la peli-miel.

-¡Te extrañamos enfermo suicida!- Dijeron Tierno y Trevor en conjunto.

-De acuerdo... esperaba algo distinto...- Mencionaba un Calem decepcionado.

-¿Esperabas un besito?, mu mu mu mu- Dijo Tierno quien no tiene nada de tierno.

-Algo así…- Contesto de forma sencilla- Gordo asqueroso…- Dijo asqueado en voz baja.

-Hola… Calem- Dijo Shauna con cierta timidez.

-Hola Shauna, el caso es que regrese de Kanto- Calem simplemente ignoro a Shauna.

_-¿Es porque soy negra verdad?-_ Pensaba la morena con cierta tristeza.

-No, no es porque eres negra- Dijo el narrador.

-¿Eh…?- Esto desconcertó a la chica, pero no le dio tanta importancia- ¿Y a qué se debe tu retorno?- Pregunto la morena.

-No me digas que te encontraron usando esa blusa y falda que tanto te gustan- Dijo la Serenata con una expresión indescriptible.

-Esa no es forma de tratar al campeón de la liga Kalos- Menciono el emo con cierto aire de superioridad.

Sus compañeros quedaron atónitos gracias a aquella declaración

-¡¿Ganaste la liga?!- Pregunto sorprendido el gordito.

-¿Cuac?- Serena se limitó a decir aquellas bellas palabras.

-¡¿Derrotaste a Diantha?!- Pregunto Shauna sorprendida.

-Si- Calem se limitó a responder.

-¡¿Sabes porque cerraron los gimnasios y suspendieron la liga?!- Preguntaba Trevor.

-No- Y otra vez se limitó a responder.

-¡¿Pero dijiste que ganaste la liga?!- Le reclamo Trevor.

-Sí, pero ojo, no se alarmen, la gane solo en mi Nintendo 3DS, un día que estaba más aburrido que cuando veo la liga pokemon de Unova… pero hay que reconocer que es un gran logro- Menciono el pelinegro con su 3DS en la mano.

-Basta de tonterías, que venga el profesor que estoy ocupada- Serena se notaba molesta.

-Está ausente, pero ya no debe de tardar- Dijo Calem.

-¿Y sabes cuándo llegara?- Pregunto la peli-miel algo estresada.

-En una semana, además de que…- Calem no término de hablar porque Serena se había ido.

-Hay esa mujer… bueno iré a mi casa, nos vemos chicos- Se despidió Shauna.

-Yo también me…- Trevor fue interrumpido por Calem quien se aferraba a sus piernas.

-¡No cabeza de coco, no me dejes solo!- Suplico el pelinegro.

-Dejen de llamarme así, además tienes a Tierno él te hará compañía, nos vemos- Trevor se despidió de ambos y se fue a hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Calem y Tierno se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, cabe destacar la sonrisa de depravado sexual que tenía este último.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto, digo a mi casa?- Le pregunto el gordito a Calem.

Calem simplemente tuvo que contener sus ganas de vomitar.

* * *

><p>Regresando con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie que estaban descansando en el centro pokemon sin nada que hacer.<p>

-Que aburrido…- Se quejó el azabache- ¿Qué hare en todo este mes?- Se preguntó bastante desanimado.

-No te desesperes, además tienes mucho tiempo para entrenar ahora que suspendieron la liga- Menciono Clemont quien estaba construyendo un lanzagranadas.

-Pika pi- Pikachu dijo lo mismo que siempre.

-Tienes razón- Ash se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Iré a caminar, cuida a Pikachu- Decia Ash mientras salía del centro pokemon, en eso le gruñe el estómago- Tengo hambre…

-Sabía que eras tú- Hablo una voz femenina.

¿Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo bastante mediocre, pero se pondrá bueno en el siguiente, en un par de capítulos sabrán porque la historia es de fantasia. Dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, bueno… sin más rodeos el cuarto capítulo de esta historia tan bizarra que te hace pensar que la humanidad ya no tiene salvación y está destinada perdición... Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**-La calma antes de la serenata-**

* * *

><p>Mostaza visualiza una chica de cabello rubio y largo, lleva una camisa sin mangas de color celeste conservando el mismo accesorio que llevaba antes en su camisa negra, pantalones negros y con unos zapatos de tacón abierto, esta a su vez emplea como accesorio cuatro pendientes que asemejan a los "sensores" que Lucario tiene a los costados de su cabeza.<p>

-¡Cynthia!- Exclamo sorprendido el azabache.

-No creí que te encontrara tan pronto… Ashi- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-La verdad es que es una agradable sorpresa encontrarte en Kalos, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mencionaba Ashi curioso.

-Una amiga me invito a un pequeño viaje de meditación, supongo que vienes a participar en la liga Kalos- Mencionaba tranquilamente la rubia.

-Claro, pero tengo entendido que los gimnasios están suspendidos por razones desconocidas- Menciono el azabache decepcionado -¿De casualidad sabes los motivos?- Preguntaba.

-No, no tenía idea, pero descuida tal vez decidieron darles vacaciones a los líderes de gimnasio- Dijo Cynthia quien sonreía de manera picara -En fin… ¿qué haces tan tarde a mitad de la nada?- Preguntaba la rubia.

-Bueno yo…- Decia Ash quien pensaba en que decirle a la hermosa entrenadora.

-¿Sabes que te pueden atacar, secuestrar y violar?- Menciono con malicia.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el azabache confundido ante estas declaraciones.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿te apetece ir por un helado?- Pregunto amablemente Cynthia.

-¡Claro y así te contare todo lo que paso después de que nos vimos, además tengo hambre!- Decía emocionado el inocente chico de pueblo Piruleta quien se dirigía al puesto de helados más cercano.

-Yo también tengo hambre Ash…- Mencionaba la rubia quien se lamia los labios y miraba al azabache con unos ojos de lujuria.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en ciudad Luminalia.<p>

-Ahora que me deshice del gordo, nada impedirá que conquiste a Serena, ella es tan hermosa, igual no creo que se fije en mi- Mencionaba Calem bastante deprimido -No lo sabré si no lo intento, pero no estaría nada mal practicar- Decía emocionado y con cierta malicia la versión hípster de Red.

Calem está tratando de entender como es el funcionamiento de una chica y para ello debe de conseguir una novia para practicar antes de estar con Serena (lo se… es muy ridículo)

-¿Quién será mi primera víctima?- Se preguntaba el protagonista de la sexta generación.

¡Entrenadora Guay salvaje aparece!

-Wow ¿Quién es esa hermosa dama?- Se preguntaba el atontado Calem.

Astrid es una chica linda y joven de ojos violetas basada en una entrenadora guay de la versión XY. Tiene el pelo de un tono rubio albino en el cual lleva un pasador morado para sujetar el flequillo. Parece tener cierto estilo de colegiala en sus ropas, empezando por el chaleco morado con líneas fucsia y botones blancos. También parece llevar un pañuelo blanco a juego con los botones sujetos al cuello de su camisa. Viste una falda simple, de color morado con una línea fucsia que rodea toda la prenda. Por último, usa un par de botas moradas con líneas fucsias también.

-Gracias narrador… dejando a un lado que sacaste la descripción de wiki…- El hípster fue interrumpido.

-No rompas la cuarta pared tarado- Decía un personaje de relleno que pasaba por ahí.

-De acuerdo… continuemos, vamos Calem tu puedes- Se dijo así mismo para luego proseguir a acercarse.

Astrid se encontraba tomando un vaso de limonada en medio de la noche, sentada en una silla y sola.

-Oh la la, navidad llego antes- Mencionaba pícaramente Calem, la chica se limitó a voltear.

-Otro baboso…- Decía la albina con un tono de fastidio.

-Lamento interrumpirla señorita, pero si yo no estuviera aquí usted seria la persona más sexy de esta ciudad- Mencionaba arrogantemente el emo.

-Ah… gracias…- Decía Astrid sin tomarle importancia.

-Empiezo a pensar que no te caigo bien- Dijo Calem.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente la albina.

-Por cierto me llamo Calem- Se presentó cordialmente el hípster como todo gran galán.

-Me vale…- Menciono Astrid desinteresada.

-¡¿Oye que le haces coqueteando a mi chica?!- Menciono una voz de macho.

Aquellas palabras helaron a los dos jóvenes presentes, ¿novio?, ¿quién será?, ¿Calem estará en problemas?, averígüenlo pronto en el próximo capítulo… no mejor no.

-Lo siento no sabía que tenías novio- Decía el chico de la gorra roja apenado por su actitud.

-No es mi novio es solo un payaso de rodeo que conocí- Menciono Astrid fastidiada.

-Tranquila sé que me extrañaste, por cierto, veo que conociste a mi novia- Menciono sonrientemente el desconocido.

-Sí, es una chica agradable, pero muy temperamental- Decía Calem quien parecía reclamarle a chico por el comportamiento de la presente.

Astrid se limitó a alzar una ceja, se notaba muy molesta debido a que este par de idiotas que ni conoce le habían arruinado la noche, y no es para menos ya que parece que estos chicos solo quieren escuchar lo que les conviene.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ella está en sus días así que es natural- Se disculpó el chico con toda sinceridad.

-¿Enserio quieres otro ojo morado en la cara?- Preguntaba la chica enojada mientras alzaba su puño.

-¿Y tú quieres olvidar aquellos bellos momentos que pasamos en el ocaso de la primavera?- Mencionaba el chico melodramático quien empezaba a derramar varias lágrimas de tristeza.

-Nos conocemos desde hace una hora, pero sí, quiero olvidarte idiota- Dijo enojada y al borde de la desesperación.

-No creo que sea la manera de dirigirte a tu pareja- Menciono un Calem aparentemente molesto.

-Que él no es mi nov…-Decía la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Jimmy- Saludo cortésmente el chico que ya a estas alturas deben de saber que es el protagonista de la segunda generación Gold/Ethan.

-Mucho gusto, Calem a su servicio, tu chico es muy agradable Astrid- Mencionaba de manera amigable el chico de Kalos

-Si tan solo me dé…- Nuevamente fue interrumpida la albina.

-¡Ah! olvide mencionar que vengo desde la región de Johto- Le dijo Jimmy a los presentes.

-Y eso a quien le…- Y otra vez la chica fue interrumpida.

-Tururututuru tururututuru- Calem empezaba a cantar aquella famosa canción -Continúala- Le dijo a Jimmy.

-Te la dedico amor- Dijo Jimmy mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la albina, esta última tenía una cara indescriptible -Todos quieren ser unos maestros, todos quieren siempre resaltar, todos quieren encontrar atajos, para ser siempre de lo mejor- Empezaba a cantar el chico de la región de Johto quien rápidamente le cedió el ritmo al Red Hipster.

-¡Debes… tratar!- Cantaba Calem mientras señalaba con un dedo a la nada.

-De hacerlo mejor día a día- Le siguió Jimmy quien empezaba a bailar.

-Oigan…- Decía Astrid quien pasó desapercibida.

-¡Hay que… subir!- Cantaba Calem mientras bailaba.

-Si el mejor quieres ser…- Ahora cantaba Jimmy quien empezaba a emocionarse.

-¡Este es un nuevo mun…!- Calem se desafino y paro la canción debido a un grito.

-¡¿Me van a dejar hablar?!- Grito Astrid furiosa.

-¡Por Arceus, odio que me interrumpan!- Reclamo un Calem furioso haciendo que a la albina le empezara a salir espuma por la boca.

-No le hagas caso y mejor vamos al hotel a ponerle mermelada a los waffles- Hablo Jimmy quien sonreía con inocencia.

-Ya estoy hasta la ma***- Dijo Astrid quien golpeo a Calem en el rostro y a Jimmy en los bajos.

* * *

><p>De regreso a Ciudad Relieve. Ash le contaba de sus muchas aventuras a la bella campeona, además del reciente incidente de los calzoncillos.<p>

-¿Es enserio?- Preguntaba Cynthia sorprendida y aparentemente molesta.

-Sí, pero lo peor de todo es que se quedó con mi ropa interior- Mencionaba el azabache disgustado.

-_No la culpo_- Pensaba la rubia quien se imaginaba comiéndose los calzoncillos del joven de pueblo Paleta -_De igual forma no debo bajar la guardia, esa chica tiene sus días contados- _Cynthia sonreía de forma sádica llamando la atención del chico de pueblo Paleta.

-¿Eh, Cynthia?- Le hablaba un Ash bastante confundido.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?- Preguntaba curiosa y aun sonriente la campeona de Sinnoh.

-Mmmm… creo que se llamaba Selena, no sé, pero parecía conocerme- Decía el azabache bastante pensativo.

-¿No será alguna novia que tuviste en el pasado?- Mencionaba la rubia pícaramente causando que el chico condimento se sonroje.

-Nu… nunca he tenido una novia…- Menciono Ash tímidamente.

-Aww _que tierno-_ Pensaba Cynthia quien empezaba a sentir Butterfrees en el estómago.

Las intenciones de la rubia eran más que claras, ella nunca había estado con un hombre, claro que tenía un numero indescriptible de pretendientes, era de esperarse de la mujer más hermosa de Sinnoh, pero solo hubo una persona capaz de entrar en aquel corazón encadenado a la soledad y ese era el inocente Ash Ketchum.

-Sabes… siempre hay una primera vez- Dijo Cynthia de manera tierna y comprensiva.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- Preguntaba el azabache con serenidad.

-Por nada en especial, búscame si tienes algún problema, seré quien cargara con todas tus dudas- Mencionaba la rubia de manera comprensiva, a continuación, prosiguió a darle un abrazo al azabache causándole un leve sonrojo.

-_No sé cómo llegamos a esto, pero se siente bien_- Pensaba Ash quien correspondió el abrazo -Gracias Cynthia- Aparentemente el azabache estaba "demasiado" a gusto en compañía de la rubia… su cabeza esta recargada en sus pechos.

Cabe destacar que a Cynthia se le olvido que tenía el helado derritiéndose en medio de ellos o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Oops- decía juguetonamente la rubia quien derramo "accidentalmente" el helado en la entrepierna de Ash.

-Cynthia…- Mencionaba algo asustado.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que tendré que limpiarte- Dijo la campeona de Sinnoh quien empezaba a acariciar la entrepierna del azabache.

-Eh, no es necesario Cynthia, de verdad, solo fue un accidente- El azabache insistía.

-Oh no Ash lo hago con gusto, pero tienes razón, aunque… sería una lástima que el helado se desperdiciara- Decía Cynthia quien poco a poco se estaba agachando. A estas alturas ya muchos saben que intentaba hacer.

-Eh… ¿Cynthia?- Preguntaba Ash melodramático.

-Déjese querer- Dijo la campeona quien fue brutalmente interrumpida.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Aquel grito alarmo a los presentes, pero sobre todo al chico condimento quien se paró rápidamente... embarrándole el helado en la cara de Cynthia, aunque gracias a esta acción, esta última recupero el humor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Pregunto alarmado e inocentemente el joven azabache.

-¡Eso es lo que pregunto yo indecentes!- Gritaba la personaje de relleno.

-Que molestia…- Susurraba enojada la campeona.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, lo juro…- Dijo Ash inocentemente como siempre.

La vieja histérica intento darle el beneficio de la duda al chico de pueblo paleta, pero al ver a la rubia que deslizaba su dedo por la cara hasta llegar a lo que era su boca. Era evidente que la mujer no sabía que "eso" era helado.

-¡Pervertidos!- Gritaba la desconocida mientras corría -¡Policía, una pedófila anda suelta!- Esto alerto a Cynthia.

-Garchomp...- Cynthia saco a su pokemon quien rápidamente se dirigió a la mujer.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- Gritaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el Garchomp se la llevo volando.

-¿Por qué mandaste a Garchomp tras ella?- Pregunto Ash confundido.

-Oh… eh… veras Ash, no sé si lo sepas, pero… Garchomp es muy bueno socializando con los humanos…- Dijo la rubia quien intentaba disimular sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Por eso es que la muerde?- Pregunto sonriendo sin saber de lo que en realidad se trataba.

-¡Por supuesto!- Mencionaba Cynthia bastante nerviosa debido a los constantes gritos de la víctima -¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar?- Le pregunto al chico condimento.

-Bueno, pero ahora mismo estoy hospedado en el centro pokemon así que…- El azabache fue interrumpido.

-No aceptare un no por respuesta, es muy tarde y no me gustaría que algo te pasara- decía Cynthia quien puso ojitos de cachorrito para que el chico mayonesa cediera.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Ash resignado mientras suspiraba.

-_Esto será divertido_- Pensó la rubia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Ciudad Novarte.<p>

-Necesito preguntar a donde se fue- Mencionaba la peli-miel quien aparentemente estaba muy concentrada.

Serena quien había dejado a Shauna en quién sabe dónde estaba ahora en el último sitio en el cual lo encontró por última vez, la chica tenía un solo objetivo.

-Ver a Ash- Se dijo así misma sin saber que alguien la había escuchado.

-¿Buscas al joven Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta?- Le contesto a Serena una voz femenina.

-¡Si! ¿sabe dónde es…?- Para su desgracia Serena fue recibida por un ataque rápido por parte de un pokemon que salió de la nada dejando inconclusa la pregunta.

-Bien hecho Surskist- Felicito la mujer al pokemon.

-Sur- El pokemon asintió.

-Auch… ¿qué fue eso?- Se preguntaba la joven quien puso su mano en el estómago debido al fuerte golpe.

-No te muevas- Mencionaba la desconocida quien saco una cámara fotográfica para después proseguir a sacar unas cuantas capturas a la peli-miel herida -Te vez radiante- La mujer simplemente sonreía.

La mujer joven era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tiene el pelo recogido con un broche en su nuca, dejando solo dos mechones en su frente. Tiene una musculosa blanca que le queda por el ombligo y un pantalón ajustado de color azul verdoso con grandes bolsillos en los costados. Calza unas botas negras con detalles en los cordones del mismo color que su pantalón. Siempre lleva consigo una cámara de fotos. Gracias a esta descripción nos damos a la idea de quién es.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Preguntaba Serena furiosa.

-No me gusta que las mujeres se dirijan o mencionen a mi hombre- Mencionaba sádicamente la joven.

-¿Tu hombre…?- Mencionaba Serena quien empezó a sonreír y a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Jejeje creo que olvide presentarme, soy Viola líder de…-Viola no pudo terminar pues fue sorprendida por lo que parecía ser un terremoto.

-¡Me importa un Bidoof quien seas, Ash es mío!- Gritaba la peli-miel de manera exagerada.

De la nada se pudo notar un hoyo a varios metros de Viola, no era un terremoto si no un pokemon usando excavar.

-¡Vamos Rhyperior!- Ordenaba Serena quien sonreía como toda una novia psicópata.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por seguir esta retorcida historia.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinceramente ya daba este proyecto por muerto. No solo se descompuso mi PC sino que también perdí mi cuenta y todo mi material. Aquí estoy pidiéndoles disculpas, después de un año verán la continuación de esta bizarra historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**-Pasando a lo radical-**

* * *

><p>-Ya sabes que hacer- Menciono Serena con una sonrisa mientras que su pokemon imitaba aquella siniestra expresión.<p>

Rhyperior tomo a Surkist de las patas y empezó a estamparlo contra el suelo una y otra vez. El pobre pokemon parecía un trapo. Viola miraba horrorizada la brutal escena.

-Ni un gemido de dolor- Dijo Serena un tanto decepcionada -Deshazte de esa cosa- ordeno tranquilamente la peli-miel.

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamo la líder de gimnasio quien se puso alerta.

-¡Rhy!- El pokemon lanzo a Surkist hacia el estómago de la chica insecto causando que esta cayera debido al fuerte impacto.

-Uhh…- Viola se limitaba a gemir de dolor -Si crees que con eso lograras intimida…- Viola no pudo completar la frase ya que sin previo aviso recibió una tacleada por parte de la peli-miel.

-¡UHAAAAA!- Grito de manera demente la peli-miel quien rápidamente giro hacia la espalda de su rival.

-¿Y está loca que se…? Uhaa- Viola nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero ahora por un suplex alemán de Serena. Cabe resaltar que el movimiento estuvo mal aplicado y esto causo que la fotógrafa cayera de cabeza.

-¡Este será tu fin asalta cunas!- Exclamo la yandere de manera eufórica.

-Hey… e…espera, ¿no de…de...deseas saber porque te ataque?- Le pregunto Viola quien tenía los ojos como espiral debido al fuerte golpe.

-No- Respondió serenamente.

-¿No? ¿Qué tal si hay más chicas como yo que quieren estar con Ash?- Pregunto Viola quien poco a poco se reincorporaba.

-No hay necesidad nada- Respondió tranquilamente la peli-miel -Exterminare a todo ser vivo que no sea Ash para así repoblar la tierra- Menciono con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Viola sin poder creer tal afirmación.

-¡¿RHY?!- El pokemon de la loca también se espantó.

-Oh, olvide que estabas ahí Rhyperior- Dijo Serena mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -Regresa- Hablo mientras regresaba al pokemon (que intentaba huir) a su pokeball.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso niña?- Le pregunto con indiferencia la chica insecto.

-No sé, pero al escritor de esta historia se le ocurrirá algo- Respondió Serena de manera confiada.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?- Pregunto Viola sorprendida por aquella respuesta tan extraña.

-Ya me entro curiosidad, ¿qué quieres de Ash?- Pregunto seriamente la peli-miel ignorando la pregunta que le hizo Viola.

-Ya deberías de saberlo- Dijo la rubia -Me gustaría tener descendencia, pero no cualquiera debe de tener ese lujo- Menciono con arrogancia.

-Que repugnante…- Dijo Serena asqueada -Solo quieres a Ash para que sea una especie de máquina fabrica bebes- La peli-miel la miro con desprecio.

-¿Qué tú no dijiste que quieras repoblar la tierra con él?- Hablo Viola indignada mientras levantaba una ceja.

-La diferencia es que yo lo haría por amor y no por lujuria- Respondió firmemente la peli-miel -Nuestras motivaciones son muy diferentes aunque no lo creas- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si tú lo dices- Decía Viola no muy convencida -Fue un placer platicar contigo- Mencionaba mientras se levantaba para irse.

-¿A dónde vas?- La reprendió Serena quien miraba atenta a la rubia.

-Pues a mi casa, ¿o acaso creías que…?- Viola fue interrumpida (nuevamente) por Serena quien le proporciono un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Vas a dejar a Ash?- Dijo Serena en una posición que se asimilaba al de un boxeador.

La líder del gimnasio volteo lentamente hacia su atacante, se podía apreciar un rostro rojo lleno de ira (y que también le faltaba un diente)

-No voy a darte el gusto- Decía la rubia quien corría en dirección a la peli-miel.

* * *

><p>Pasemos a ciudad Luminalia. Calem se despertó e intentaba reincorporarse. Por otro lado, Jimmy seguía inconsciente.<p>

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?- Se preguntó así mismo mientras que miraba su reloj -Yo me largo- Calem empezó a caminar mientras ignoraba al joven de Johto que parecía estar muerto.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Exclamo un chico de edad similar que resaltaba por una gorra blanca que incluía una banda negra con un decorado de color rojo.

-Así estaba cuando lo encontré, ¿y tú quién eres?- Menciono el emo tranquilamente.

-Mi nombre es Brendan, ¿ya conociste a Jimmy?- Hablo Brendan lo más cortes posible.

El chico llevaba una camiseta roja y negra. Unos pantalones negros con los bajos amarillos. Calza unas zapatillas rojas y negras. Llevaba consigo uno guantes amarillos y azules

-Sí, mira Brendan, iré por ayuda ya que vi a una oficial Jenny hace rato. Quédate aquí- Mintió Calem mientras que el chico de gorro extraño asentía -…_Tonto_- Pensaba con malicia mientras se alejaba del lugar rápidamente sin saber que recibiría una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Oiga!- Exclamo una voz femenina.

Una oficial Jenny, pero esta era un poco diferente a las demás. Llevaba una especie de traje de gala color negro y lentes del mismo color.

-¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?- Pregunto el emo cortésmente.

-Estoy buscando a dos pervertidos que rondaban por estos rumbos- Dijo la oficial Jenny mientras miraba detenidamente al Red Hipster -Que curiosamente tienen la misma edad que usted jovencito- La oficial puso su mano en su barbilla en señal de sospecha.

A Calem se le helo la sangre. No creía que Astrid fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad, ¡lo había vendido!

-_Después de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos…_- Pensaba Calem con impotencia y tristeza mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos (inventados) que compartió con Astrid.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Acabo de recordar que…- Se podía apreciar a Calem con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De vuelta con los otros dos.

-Está despertando…- Susurro el chico de Hoenn.

-Uh… ¿Brenda?- Le hablo Jimmy bastante confundido.

-Ignorare eso- Mencionaba Ruby modo macho alfa.

Jimmy se percató que dos extrañas siluetas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¿Ese no es Calem?- Preguntaba Jimmy quien estaba con los ojos de espiral.

-¿Trajiste ayu…?- Brendan fue interrumpido por Calem quien lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-¡Oficial, tengo a los culpables!- Exclamo el chico quien sujetaba a Brendan de la cintura.

-Agh… ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Exigió saber el chico proveniente de Hoenn.

-¡Alto ahí!- Hablo autoritariamente la oficial Jenny quien le apuntaba a Brendan con un revólver.

-¡Huaa! ¡No es necesario recurrir a la violencia!- Exclamo Brendan quien casi quería llorar.

-Buen trabajo- La uniformada se dirigió con una sonrisa forzada hacia Calem -Sus acciones serán recompensadas- Dijo mientras que esposaba al de la gorra rara.

-Je, no es nada oficial Jenny- Hablo algo apenado el hípster.

Brendan quería explotar de ira, pero analizo bien las cosas y no era conveniente armar un alboroto. El chico de gorra rara se limitó a suspirar.

-Tiene diez segundos para salir de esta ciudad- Advirtió la oficial dirigiéndose hacia Calem con un expresión bastante seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Y mi recompensa?- Pregunto algo confundido el chico de Kalos.

-¡Nueve!- Alzo la voz mientras que disparaba cerca de los pies de Calem.

_-¡Al menos no fui a la cárcel!_- Pensaba el hípster mientras huía despavorido del lugar.

-Le juro que nosotros no hicimos na…da…- Brendan no pudo terminar pues aquella figura de autoridad despiadada lo aturdió de un golpe en el estómago.

-Gente como ustedes me da asco- Dijo Jenny mientras los miraba con rabia y esposaba a Jimmy.

-¿La mamá de quién?- Preguntaba Jimmy algo atontado.

-¡MUERTE AL PATRIARCADO!- Gritaba la oficial Jenny mientras disparaba hacia el aire.

* * *

><p>En algún hotel de ciudad Relieve.<p>

-Y este es mi apartamento. Lamento el desorden- Menciono la rubia con pena.

El cuarto en cuestión era de color marrón, no había nada fuera de lo común en ese lugar, excepto por una cama matrimonial con decorados de corazón.

-Descuida Cynthia, como campeona tienes una responsabilidad y es normal que descuides algunas cosas- Dijo Ash con su clásica sonrisa.

_-¿Acaso no está para comérselo?- _Se preguntó mentalmente Cynthia, sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Ya lo creo- De la nada salió el Garchomp de la campeona quien veía al chico condimento como si se tratase de algún tipo de manjar (aunque lo era a la vista de la mayoría de personajes femeninos de pokemon) Sin embargo se percató de la mirada asesina que le lanzo su entrenadora la cual lo puso helado -Quiero decir… Gaaaarrr- Menciono el dragón nervioso.

-Oh, Garchomp, ya regresaste- Hablo la rubia con una falsa sonrisa -¿Alguien más se percató de que mi pokemon leyó mi mente?- Susurraba para sí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo Cynthia?- Preguntaba el chico condimento que había jurado escuchar algo.

-Nada importante- Respondió la rubia quien se dejó caer en la cama -¿Pasa algo?-

-Uh… creo que algo le pasa a Garchomp- Dijo Ash preocupado -Le escurre algo rojo por la boca- Hablo de forma inocente.

Claro. Ash pensaba que la mujer que los había tachado de pervertidos le había hecho algo malo al Garchomp de Cynthia. Nada más alejado de la verdad.

-¡Eh! ¡Garchomp regresa!- Ordeno de manera exaltada la campeona de Sinnoh -Uh ah eh…- Tartamudeaba en señal de desesperación.

Afortunadamente para la rubia, el tele-comunicador sonó a buena hora dirigiéndose a toda marcha.

-¿Hola?- Contesto la rubia.

-¿Aun despierta?- Pregunto una voz femenina.

-¿Qué quieres Diantha?- Pregunto Cynthia de mala gana.

-Quería saludarte- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola… adiós- Hablo la rubia en son de burla.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que charlar con tu amiga?- Decía la campeona de Kalos con una vena en la frente.

-Estar muerta- Respondió la campeona de Sinnoh de mala gana.

Diantha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero antes de que dijera algo fue interrumpida por una vocecita adorable.

-Cynthia vamos a dormirnos- Mencionaba Ash de forma energética.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto extrañada la mujer de Kalos.

-Uh… nada- Dijo la rubia de forma inocente.

Diantha se sorprendió al ver un jovencito de aproximadamente 14 años en pijama.

-Cynthia… no creía que tuvieras esos gustos…- Dijo de forma aterrada y asqueada la chica de pelo negro.

-No es lo que crees, si me permitieras explicarte…- Dijo de forma nerviosa la acusada.

-Te escucho, pero primero, ¿es la estación de policía?- Menciono la modelo con un teléfono en la mano.

-¡¿EH?!- A la rubia le estaba por dar un infarto.

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara- Se burlaba alegremente la ojiazul.

Cynthia notoriamente molesta le propino un golpe al monitor causando que este explotara.

-¡Cynthia! ¿Estás bien?- Decía en tono alarmado el azabache.

-Jodete Ash- Menciono la rubia fastidiada.

* * *

><p>Regresando a ciudad Novarte. La intensa batalla continuaba y con una aparente ventaja de Serena quien no paraba de golpear el vientre de Viola.<p>

-Espero que con esto ya no puedas tener hijos- Hablo de manera triunfal la peli-miel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la cara de Viola y empezó a castigar nuevamente su vientre. Serena se percató que la líder de gimnasio tosía sangre.

-Deja de manchar mi falda- Dijo la peli-miel quien le dio una bofetada que hizo que cayera al suelo -¿Te rindes?- Serena recibió una patada a la quijada que hizo que la hizo retroceder.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Dijo la fotógrafa que rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Me modi da dengua… ¡me das pagadas!- Dijo Serena de forma cómica.

-¿Al menos te has percatado en la situación que estas?- Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Se podían sentir un sinfín de miradas dirigidas hacia la peli-miel, desde los árboles, arbustos e incluso debajo de algunos coches.

-Esto se complica cada vez más- Susurraba Serena algo preocupada.

-Vamos niños, protejan a mami- Ordeno Viola mientras que comenzaban a salir una gran cantidad de pokemon tipo bicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Probablemente a este punto pensaran mal de mi, pero admito que este es el capítulo más flojo hasta la fecha y la próxima semana si habrá capitulo xD <strong>


End file.
